


The Request

by kams_log



Series: Destiel Prompts & One Shots [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward first meeting, Boys In Love, Darling Dorks, Embarrassed Castiel, Embarrassed Dean, Extremely Embarrassed Boys, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Nothing Hurts, Teenagers, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then, it became clear. “I could hear you singing from my room,” the boy explained. “Both our windows were open.”</p>
<p>Heat rose through Dean’s face at a frightening speed. His face turned tomato red, and Dean wanted nothing more than to slam the door shut in the other boy’s face. But he was frozen in place, too afraid to do anything.</p>
<p>He… he heard him? Dean swallowed hard and glanced inside his house, looking for an easy excuse to help him escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Request

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: lovefromdean.tumblr.com

“ _It was only a kiss, how did it end up like this, it was only a kiss_ -” Dean was singing from the top of his lungs. The house was empty, there was no one but himself and the dog to hear him make a fool of himself. It was a perfect evening already.

“ _Jealousy, turning saints in-into the sea,_ ” Dean called, spinning in his room and narrowly avoiding a tumble when the rug beneath him twisted. “ _But it’s just the price I pay_ -” he continued, grinning ear to ear as Chief barked along with him. “ _I’m Mr. Brightside_ -”

He probably looked like an idiot, but Dean couldn’t bring himself to care. He wasn’t much of a singer, no matter what his friends said. He also wasn’t a dancer by any means, acting like a dying robot more than an accomplished entertainer.

But Dean loved these moments to himself, kicking it in his room and pretending he was on that stage of his dreams, rocking harder than the classics, proving he was more than anything anybody had ever thought him capable of.

Yeah, that was the dream.

“ _I’m coming out of my cage, and I’ve been doing just fine_ -” Dean spun again, this time spinning a little too far and catching the rug around his ankle. “Agh!” He shrieked just before his chin collided with the wooden floor.

Splitting pain erupted through his head, heart pounding in his ears as he blearily opened his eyes. Chief was wagging his tail, sniffing around Dean’s face with concern. A good lick to his nose had him sitting upright in no time, and Dean groaned as his body fought back in protest.

“Doing just fine,” Dean muttered, glowering as he rubbed his chin. His fingers came away with red liquid, and Dean cursed. Just his luck.

He stumbled out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen, Chief trotting close behind him. Dean soon found the cupboards holding the band-aid’s and ointment. He was quick to put it on, frowning at how ridiculous he was going to look going in to school tomorrow with a band-aid over his chin. He could only hope it would be better by then.

Dean was just putting the box of ointment back on the top shelf when he heard a knock at the door. Casting a glance at Chief, to which the dog only tilted his head, Dean made his way to the front door.

“Hello-?” Dean stared.

It was his next door neighbor, or rather, their neighbor’s son. The Novaks had moved in next door only a week ago. Dean remembered the other boy from when his mother delivered a homemade welcome casserole.

His name was Castiel Novak. At least, Dean was pretty sure that was it. He didn’t plan on saying the other boy’s name until he heard it spoken by somebody else again. Making a fool of himself in private was one thing. He wasn’t prepared to do it in front of somebody else. Especially not a _cute_ somebody else.

“Hello,” the other boy said. He looked anxious, shifting on his feet and glancing between Dean and his own house across the street. “I, well… I didn’t want to be rude or offensive.”

“Oh… kay?” Dean replied slowly, unsure what the other boy meant.

Then, it became clear. “I could hear you singing from my room,” the boy explained. “Both our windows were open.”

Heat rose through Dean’s face at a frightening speed. His face turned tomato red, and Dean wanted nothing more than to slam the door shut in the other boy’s face. But he was frozen in place, too afraid to do anything.

He… he heard him? Dean swallowed hard and glanced inside his house, looking for an easy excuse to help him escape.

“O-Oh,” Dean mumbled, petrified. “You… heard me.”

The other boy nodded slowly, looking just as embarrassed that he said anything at all. “I… I didn’t want to be rude. But… I was wondering if you knew Pearl Jam.”

“Uh… yeah?” Dean replied. He coughed into his fist, nerves beginning to make his heart hammer in his chest. This was getting ridiculous. First, his neighbor heard him singing, his very _hot_ neighbor at that, and now he was asking him if he knew _Pearl Jam_? Of course he did. But was that a good or a bad thing?

“Do you think you could sing any of his songs? I heard some of his music the other day and I can’t get it out of my head.”

“You want me to sing Pearl Jam?” Dean stared.

The other boy blushed and nodded. “I hope you don’t mind. You’re a good singer.”

Dean stared longer. The other boy’s face paled substantially before he finally lowered his gaze and looked away.

“I’m sorry. I really am being--I should just--”

“No!” Dean exclaimed, just as stunned as the other boy looked. “It’s--It’s fine. Just give me a second.”

“O-Okay,” the other boy nodded. “Sorry. Um, I’m Castiel, by the way.”

“Dean,” Dean replied. “So I’ll just go, and, um… look something up.”

“Of course.”

Dean watched as Castiel hurriedly walked away, and it was only as Dean closed the door behind him that he realized, not only had he’d just had the most awkward conversation of his life, he’d carried through the entire thing with a massive star wars band-aid on his chin. _Idiot_.

He rushed upstairs, skipping the steps two at a time, Chief barking along behind him.

“Quiet!” He ordered, slamming open his bedroom door and planting himself at his desk by the window. Sure enough, not only was his window open, but so was the upstairs window across the street, no doubt Castiel’s bedroom.

Something about knowing where Castiel’s bedroom was made Dean’s face go scarlet once more. He looked away sharply and turned his computer back on, browsing his music library for Pearl Jam.

“I know it’s in here somewhere,” he muttered, clicking away until _finally_ … “There you are.”

He turned on the music and played with his fingers, suddenly nervous. His earlier confidence was long gone, but he couldn’t help wanting to do it anyway. Something about Castiel made him want to dare to try, even though he’d never sang in front of a stranger before. He had a hard time singing in front of his own friends and family. What made Castiel special? Other than his good looks… his bravery to ask Dean for an artist to sing… the way he bit his lip and stammered as badly as Dean did.

Screw it. He started singing.

“ _Yes I understand that every life must end, uh-huh. Yeah, as we sit alone, I know someday we must go, uh-huh. Oh, I’m a lucky man, to count on both hands the ones I love…_ ”

He took a steadying breath and cast a glance at Chief. The dog was laying on his bed, watching Dean with his head against his paws.

“ _Stay with me; oh, let’s just breathe…”_

He looked out the window and blushed hard. He could see Castiel, the boy’s arms crossed and his head resting on his hands. He looked like Chief, only significantly cuter and far more adorable.

His face turned cherry red as he continued singing along to the song, occasionally daring himself to look out and see what Castiel was doing.

Even from a distance he could see the way Castiel was slightly swaying to his words, his face pink in the morning sunlight. God he was beautiful.

Dean finished the song and looked out the window. Castiel was waving excitedly, two thumbs up high in the air.

“I loved it!” Castiel shouted across the street, and just like that, Dean’s chest swelled with pride. Who cared if his singing was worth crap. If Castiel liked it…

“Any other requests?” Dean shouted back, beaming.

“Taylor Swift!” Castiel called.

Dean laughed so hard he was sure Castiel could hear it, even if they’d been living two blocks away from each other.

“You got it!”

_Shake it Off_ soon filled every crack and crevice of his room, Dean belting from the top of his lungs as he spun around in his chair in front of the window, grinning even wider when he saw Cas singing along from the other side of the street.

And just like that, a tradition had been made, and every week Dean and Castiel would sing at each other across the street.

Their tradition lasted years, even through college when they got dorms across from each other. Their neighboring roommates hated it at first, but soon grew to love it when they realized just how much the two loved to sing to each other.

And even years after that, when they were lying in bed together, hands with matching rings linked tight over the pillows, Dean and Castiel sang under their breath,

“ _Can’t help falling in love with you_.”


End file.
